The Throne of the Woodland Realm
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: Reposted of the original. See inside for exact reason why- A one chapter take on Tauriel shamelessly paying a visit to King Thranduil. Rated M for sexual content.


**A little copy/paste message to start: BRR109 has pretty much quit the fan fic site. IDK if temporary or permanently. She didn't say. I've known her for years and know she's been going through some really tough IRL shit. After she told me she took down several stories, it pissed me off. So now I'm reposting the ones I remember she talked a lot about. Sorry to anyone who had this story on favorites or followers and it got removed. Idk I'm still learning this whole fanfic thing. I'm just going by what I saw BRR109 do the few times I watched her post something...**

* * *

 **The Throne of the Woodland Realm**

No place within the woodland kingdom offered what its king sought to allow him to think. His chambers, his personal study and not even the gardens permitted a cleared mind. Only one place left and to its location the warrior went. Before him awaited his throne adorned with a stone carved rack of elvish elk antlers expanding above it. He ascended the stone stair case leading up to it and took it upon himself to comfortably sit in it. Here, he felt the power of his rule as though invincible within it. It didn't take him long to find the clarity he longed for to think and lost himself within it. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, motionless and staring off in the distance in thought until his concentration was broken.

His blue eyes darted to the source of movement that caught his attention from the corner of his eye to see a pair of familiar green eyes stare back. He raised a brow at her different choice of clothing, her clad in a light weight, floor length gown hugging her curvy figure. Cautiously, Tauriel took each step as slowly as the previous until at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne.

Thranduil slimmed his gaze down on the woman in contemplation. "Yes?" The woman pressed her lips together to form a thin smile and timidly placed a bare foot on the first step. When the king gave no verbal or physical acknowledgment to her pressing action, she continued on. She was three steps up when he questioned her. "What do you think you are doing?" There was a certain warning edge to the man's voice that she knew she should've taken heed to but didn't care. Not at that particular moment. "What is the meaning of this?" She was a step shy of him and not slowing down from whatever mission she had her mind set on. "Leave this instant!" When he saw she wasn't going to obey, he opened his mouth to bark another order but stopped when watching the woman lift her dress up to straddle him. His mind froze as his mouth refused to form words.

Their eyes never left the other's while Tauriel settled herself snuggly on the king's lap. She brought one hand to his face and another to crawl up his left arm. She whispered to him, "I will leave when I am finished here."

Thranduil further narrowed his glare down on the woman and ran a hand up her back and to the base of her neck. "Guards…" he began, tugging at a handful of the woman's red hair. "You are dismissed until ordered to return." The two armed guards who stood watch on either side on the stairs leading to the throne snapped to attention and sharply turned, marching away down the bridge simultaneously.

The woman studied the man through half slit eyes and a flinch of pain from her hair being pulled. "Bold move to dismiss your guards. How do you know I'm not here to assassinate you on behalf of some higher force?"

"You are unarmed" he taunted, bringing both hands to squeeze her thighs beneath her heisted dress. Tauriel slid her right hand down his left shoulder and over his chest when going for his sword strapped to his side and resting next to him.

She neared his face until mere inches from it. "But you aren't."

The king reached for her hand and pulled it away from the sword's hilt, sneering. "I doubt you to be that foolish."

He shoved her hand aside and removed the sword from its sheath himself, holding it at just the right angle to caress her jaw with its blade. Easing down her neck he traced over her shoulder and under the single thin strap of her dress with the tip. With a careful and precise flick of his wrist, the strap was cut.

She brought her hand to his as she rolled her hips onto his forming erection pressing into the middle of her legs. "Now was that really necessary" she whispered, further leaning into him.

"It was in my way" he growled and slid the sword into a carved opening within the armrest.

The man then tugged the dress downwards to expose her bare chest and took one of her breasts in his hand. The two met in a passionate kiss only for it to break as he kissed down her neck and to her chest. He supported her back with his other hand and leaned her slightly backwards so he could suck on her other breast. The woman wrapped one arm around his neck while gripping the arm rest with her second. Tauriel smiled at the man toying with her and bit her lip in delight. For several minutes the man sucked and massaged the tender flesh, occasionally looking up at her flustered face and slit formed eyes. He pulled her back upright and slid his hands down her sides and to her backside. Her hands began unfastening the lower half of his elongated tunic to allow better access to his pants. She longed for what lie within them and wasted no time getting to it.

As soon as he felt her firm grip take hold of his arousal, a sharp gasp escaped him. She stroked up his shaft from base to tip and devilishly smiled when watching his reaction. His back arched and his hips instantly buck upwards as well as his grip on her backside tighten. Not wanting to wait any longer, the king pulled her in for another kiss while positioning her above his erection. In both his thrusting into her as she pushed herself on him, the man groaned in the satisfaction of having buried himself inside her. He took hold of her hips and pulled her more so onto him in wanting to make sure he had achieved maximum penetration. He couldn't really say he was surprised at how wet she already was, given how she was bold enough to approach him whilst on his throne.

He broke from the kiss to pant a moan, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to further loose himself in the woman's warmth. The entirety of her body surrounded him as the textured heat of her sex took hold of his as well as her body pressing him further into his throne. He could feel the softness of her lips tease down his jaw and neck in breaths and kisses only to stop shortly afterwards. Displeased at this, he cracked his eyes open to study her glazed green eyed watch intently focused on him.

Forcefully, he took her by the back of her head and pulled her in to meet in a desire fueled kiss bordering on painful. He drove his tongue deep within her mouth and moaned at feeling her nails dig into the nape of his neck. What was this woman doing to him to cause him loose so much control over himself so suddenly? This question was further pondered when she broke away from the kiss to grind further onto his lap.

The movements of her hips had the king in a dizzying, lightheaded blur to which he had allowed himself to succumb to. Both people rhythmically motioned against the other until their actions became harder and quicker onto the other. Tauriel bit her lips together when feeling her lover relentlessly thrust into her. She couldn't be loud though it was probably already well known what it was they were doing. Its not like the throne was hidden away in a private chamber versus it being out in the open for all to see. But neither cared at that exact moment.

A whimper of a moan escaped Tauriel as she clung tightly to the man beneath her. Everything of him filled her and she felt herself start to build to a climax. "Thran-" she whispered, clawing at his garmented shoulders. "Don't stop."

"You're so tight" he moaned into her ear. He brought her gaze to meet his and cupped the side of her face with his hand. In a few last, powerful thrusts he spilled himself within her just as she stiffened back a cry of her own release. He slowed himself to a stop and panted for breath, holding the woman as close as he could. " _Amin mela lle"_ he whispered in a wheeze, sliding out from within her. (I love you)

She sat up to meet the man's weary gaze and smiled, caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers. "And I you, my king." Smiling, she gave him a final more gentle kiss before rising off his lap to stand, straightening out her dress and adjusting the top to cover her chest. She looked to the cut strap and shot him a warning, but playful, glare and arranged to hair in such a way to temporarily hide it. "Did you really need to cut the strap?" The king discretely readjusted himself and returned his blade to its scabbard.

"I suggest next time not wearing something that will only get in my way" he growled, glaring at the woman with a still hungry gaze.

"Then perhaps nothing at all?" Her suggestion made the man lust filled smile stretch wider across his face. She cocked a brow at him and resumed adjusting her dress, but it was of no use. Without the strap to keep the bodice up, there was no way to keep herself covered.

Thranduil saw this and rose to his feet to remove his cloak draped over the arm rest of his throne. He held it out for her, motioning her to wear it. An enchanted smile brightened her eyes and she accepted it, allowing the warrior to wrap it around her shoulders. "Keep it with you wherever you go should you need it."

"And what if you may need it, later?"

The king smirked. "Then I shall get it from you."

She winked and turned, gliding down the stairs and his attentive eyes never left the woman in her striding away. For the rest of the day he wore a proud and most pleased smile that nothing could falter.

* * *

 **Damn. Why did BRR109 write more one shots like this? It is called a one shot, right? Still learning the lingo...**


End file.
